


【驼云】Before U go

by fearless1120



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless1120/pseuds/fearless1120





	【驼云】Before U go

郑世云的睡眠一向很浅，今晚却在保姆车上睡了很久，连身边多了个人都没有察觉。

保持着缩成一团的姿势，郑世云缓缓睁开眼，直愣愣的盯着前方，似乎神思还没归位。郑世云这样的状态已经很久了，从三个月前首次拒绝林煐岷的约会邀请时，他的注意力就很难集中，至少在林煐岷的眼中是这样的。

林煐岷坐在郑世云的旁边，两人在保姆车的最后排隔了一个人的位置。林煐岷静静的看着郑世云出神的样子，想起五个小时前，在MAMA的颁奖典礼上，郑世云作为颁奖嘉宾递给此次获奖组合BrandNew Boys的队长林煐岷奖杯时绽开的毫无破绽的笑容。

毫无破绽——在媒体的眼中，在林煐岷的眼中却是破绽百出。获奖感言由林煐岷讲完之后，弟弟们依次简短的表达对粉丝们的感谢。在这空档中，林煐岷侧身瞄了一眼郑世云的表情，试图在他的脸上找到欣喜的神态。

郑世云是笑着的，双手交叠明显是刚鼓掌过后没有放开，手心摩挲的动作被林煐岷捕捉到了。这个动作他再熟悉不过，当郑世云感到不安的时候才会做的小动作。

“啊……”缩在角落的郑世云终于发现了昏暗中坐在他身旁的人，小声的惊呼后，他认出了模糊轮廓是谁。

“煐岷哥啊……什么时候在这的？”郑世云把手揣在羽绒服的口袋中，身体往座位前探了探，“小胖哥呢？”

小胖哥是郑世云的经纪人，林煐岷闻言皱了下眉头。

以前他们俩独处的时候，郑世云常偷摸无视小胖哥的电话，嘟囔着说「又是小胖哥要抓我去公司了我才不回去。」

那时候林煐岷还扮演着两人关系中较为懂事的一方，抱着郑世云亲亲他的额头，劝解道「下次还有机会先回去工作。」

「那再亲一下！」郑世云仰头蹭过来，撒娇着嘟起嘴唇。

既能亲亲可爱的恋人，又能安抚他的情绪，林煐岷当然乐意，每次都亲到郑世云晕乎乎才舍得放开他。

“我跟小胖哥说了晚上我送你回去，他先走了。”林煐岷往郑世云的方向挪了挪，肩膀靠着肩膀，腿并着腿。

“怎么睡这么沉，这两天睡不好吗？”林煐岷探手摸摸郑世云的额头，是正常的温度，再摸摸脸，脸颊肉有点减了。

“嗯……在想新歌……”郑世云闪躲着目光，只敢看林煐岷的手和衣服，丝毫不和他对视。

“是自作曲吧，在家睡觉前可以喝点热牛奶，泡个热水澡，就会好睡了。”林煐岷温柔的抚摸郑世云的脑袋，低声嘱咐道。

“好，”郑世云鼻子有点发酸，垂着眼看着自己羽绒服的拉链，“对了哥，恭喜你获得年度艺人。”

“傻瓜，在台上不是说过了，有什么想要的吗？哥有奖金了，尽管说。”林煐岷的笑声听在耳里酥酥麻麻的，郑世云忍不住抬头看林煐岷的眼睛。停车场里很暗，车里也没有开灯，林煐岷的眼睛里却映着光。

“煐岷哥，你的眼睛好亮。”郑世云看痴了，把心里的话说了出来。

林煐岷接收到如此直白的称赞，呆了一会后把郑世云揽入怀里，笑道：“因为你在里面啊。”

郑世云本就憋着情绪，这句话险些让他哭出来。用力的把头埋在林煐岷肩膀上，想让眼眶中的泪流回去。

林煐岷只当他是撒娇，揉揉郑世云的头发，抱得更紧了些。

“要……做吗？”郑世云闷声说。

林煐岷没听清楚，稍微松开手臂，侧耳“嗯？”了一声。

“我们做吧。”郑世云扶着林煐岷的肩膀，跨坐在他的腿上，捧着林煐岷的脸不让他有疑问的时间，对着唇吻了下去。

在情事方面大多数是林煐岷主动，郑世云说自己没什么力气还懒，乖乖躺着比较适合他，所以主动出击的事郑世云生疏得很。

柔软的舌闯入口中，急急的寻找他的舌，少见的没有迟疑缠绕上来。林煐岷一瞬恍惚的看着郑世云紧闭的眼睛，心中隐约不对劲的感觉缓缓被接吻的麻痹感驱散，他的手环在郑世云的腰间，另一只伸到郑世云的后脑勺轻微用力。

由于郑世云的坐姿几乎是把林煐岷环抱在怀里，起初的激烈慢慢被林煐岷带走的主导权，林煐岷仰着头索取他的嘴唇时郑世云逃脱不开，出现了空气缺乏的现象。

所以到底是rapper的肺活量高还是vocal？为什么每次都是他先缺氧。

林煐岷感觉到郑世云放在他肩膀上的手在推，了然的退了，轻声取笑他：“还不会换气吗？”

“是哥的错，让我太心动了。”郑世云寻找拉到顶的羽绒服拉链，找到后流畅的扯到底，手从羽绒服宽大的袖子里伸出来，褪下的衣服随便扔在车的角落。

林煐岷看着郑世云淡定的动作，心脏砰砰的跳动，血液也兴奋起来，露在衣服外的皮肤已经发热得出了少许汗液。

“哥不脱吗？车里很热。”郑世云再脱掉套头毛衣，剩了件薄衬衫，手没闲着去摸林煐岷羽绒服的拉链。

“嗯……你帮我？”林煐岷的大手握住郑世云的手背，暧昧的问。

郑世云垂眼看着林煐岷，突然笑了：“哥还真是……别后悔啊。”说罢俯身用牙齿咬住铁质的拉链，一寸一寸的往下拉。林煐岷的羽绒服是短款的，到腰处就结束了。郑世云扭头扯开羽绒服拉链底端的卡扣，半跪着戳了一下林煐岷的顶起来的小帐篷，问道：“这也要我来吗？” 

即使昏暗，也能想象得出来郑世云肯定笑的像偷腥的小猫儿，林煐岷伸长手把郑世云捞回怀里。紧密的空间让郑世云没法伸展，火热的部分和林煐岷紧贴在一起，腰也是伸直了就会顶到车顶，只能被迫弓着。

“我后悔了，”林煐岷压低了嗓音，凑上前咬住郑世云敏感的耳垂，手从衬衫的下摆往上，一点点描绘着他的身体曲线，“可能等不到前戏了。”

“那就不要。”郑世云眯着眼解开了裤子的纽扣，连着内裤一起拉下一边的裤腿。因为林煐岷太过熟悉郑世云的身体，探索的部分都是敏感的区域，郑世云的前身已是半硬的状态。

郑世云摸黑同样把林煐岷的裤子扣子打开，掏出炽热的柱体。“帮我握一下。”郑世云喘着气调整了姿势，将他们两的炽热并在一起。林煐岷的手比郑世云大一圈，略粗糙的手心握住时的触感也和郑世云的不一样，有种粗犷的快感。

“呃……嗯……”直接的接触和熟练的撸动动作让郑世云耐不住发出呻吟，才刚开始就软了小腿。

郑世云勉强直着身体，重量向前倾倒在林煐岷身上，趁着林煐岷的视觉盲点把食指和中指含入口中，濡湿了伸向后方的穴口。

紧张的憋了一口气，手指一点点往里探。自己触碰自己的那个地方只感觉到温暖湿润，其余没有特殊的感觉，郑世云绷紧的身体让感觉末梢更为敏感，借着前方的刺激，似乎扩张没有那么难受了。

“呼……嗯……”郑世云缓了一下，试图加入第二根手指，但紧密的穴口不那么合作，折腾得满身汗也打不开。

“虽然看你一个人弄很可爱，但还是让我帮你吧。”林煐岷亲亲郑世云的脸颊，把他的腰搂近了些，确保郑世云不会从他身上掉下去才用手去安抚。

林煐岷的指尖带着火苗，触碰到的位置都燃起灼灼的火焰，不一会儿后穴已经可以自由进入两根手指，甚至柔软的一张一合绞住林煐岷的手指不让他离开。

郑世云的身体还是诚实的需要他，这让林煐岷放心不少，有任何令郑世云苦恼不安的事，他会帮他解决，只要他们共同面对，荆棘路还是岩浆路，他会在前面带着郑世云走过去。

“嗯哼……可以进来了。”郑世云揽着林煐岷的肩膀，抬起腰，手扶着林煐岷的坚挺引到早已蠢蠢欲动的穴口。

后穴被慢慢的撑开，熟悉的胀痛感让郑世云的眼中盈起泪雾，微微喘息着坐下，直到吞没的那一刻，郑世云颤抖的膝盖跪在柔软的坐垫上，内部进入到以往触碰不到的深度，细密结合的触感快意如同闪电一样窜上头部。

郑世云紧抱着林煐岷，慢慢晃动着腰，双腿用力，重复着抬起腰部再沉下的动作，细微的动作也能掀起滔天的欲望波涛。

林煐岷扣住郑世云的腰，配合着他的动作往上顶入，动作是极为克制的温柔。

“呜……”郑世云辗转了几个角度，已是八分刺激，但仍留了两分空余。仔细想来，是林煐岷的力度和往常不一样。

“今天……累了吗？”郑世云低头将鬓间的汗蹭到林煐岷的侧颈，携带着温热的吐息，言语之中难掩的娇媚让林煐岷维持的理智崩塌。

“啊……嗯、呜……”突如其来的强力顶弄差点让郑世云没稳住上身，往后仰的同时被林煐岷压住后背，牢牢的摁在怀里。听见自己变调的呻吟，郑世云耳朵都红了，咬住自己的下唇防止再叫出来。

“你看……我是在为你着想，太用力的话，别人会发现我们在这干坏事。”林煐岷的表情也不从容，灼灼的目光中掩盖不住欲望的情热。

郑世云出不了声，只要松开一点口，泄露出来的是他都难以置信的甜腻娇喘。封闭车厢内流通的空气都带着殷红的情欲，两人咸湿汗液的味道以及结合的地方撞击的水声。郑世云蜷缩着脚尖，看向林煐岷的眼睛，啊……这些所有都比不上他的目光催情。

林煐岷的坚挺一次次摩擦着软穴的内壁，甚至往郑世云敏感点攻击。郑世云的前端忍受不住刺激，分泌出粘液低落在林煐岷的裤子上。林煐岷注意到忽视了这小东西，分出一只手抚慰它。

郑世云的脸难耐的埋入林煐岷的肩窝，有泪从眼角划出，很快没入林煐岷的衣服里。今天是最后的期限。在林煐岷的面前忍了近五个月的眼泪是以这样的形式流出来应该是最好的结果。

那天小胖经纪人把郑世云拉到一边，神情复杂，过了好久才开口。「世云啊……你和煐岷的事……被媒体拍了照片，社长把照片压下来了……你……社长说让你好好想想。」

郑世云记不起之后他在公司做了什么，仅剩浑浑噩噩抱着吉他的记忆和碎成片段的被媒体曝光的噩梦。

崭新四子迎来两名成员的归队，新歌火爆直逼百万销量，冉冉升起的新星自然会有不怀好意的眼睛时刻盯着成员们，就想抓住小辫子拽下上升的台阶。

郑世云想起在PD101训练的时候，林煐岷蹿升的排名让他成为了靶子，未到最后的舞台便被谣言拖下水。这次……可比上次的严重太多。

「MAMA的颁奖典礼……结束的时候我会跟他提分手的，现在是他们回归期，会影响到他的状态……我会慢慢让他走的。」郑世云低着头和小胖经纪人说完，眼泪从眼眶中垂直砸在地面上，一滴一滴止不住。小胖经纪人给郑世云递上整包纸巾，无言的拍他的背。

仅仅是想到分手，就会痛苦的手脚发软，眼眶泛红。郑世云不知道在最后的期限，他能否做到。

达到高潮前的强烈快感让郑世云哭出声，林煐岷抚摸着郑世云的背，紧紧的抱着他深深顶入，车被激烈的动作震得摇晃。

“呜呜……煐岷……哥……我不行……嗯、要到了……”

郑世云的手攥着林煐岷手臂的衣服，僵直着身体冲破了欲望的极限，液体从顶端喷涌而出，濡湿了腹部的衣服。

郑世云的高潮使后穴收紧，绞住了林煐岷的分身。林煐岷接着挺入几次，停止了动作，将温热的液体注入郑世云的深处。

两人相拥着调整凌乱的呼吸。

“还好是深夜了，不然要出大新闻。”林煐岷抱住郑世云的腰，探身拿前方的餐巾纸，粗略的把两人衣服上的粘液擦掉。

郑世云如梦初醒的颤抖了一下，缩回了环绕着林煐岷肩膀的手，默默与他分开了距离。

“恩？冷了吗？”林煐岷慌忙把放在边上的自己的羽绒服罩在郑世云的身上，搂在怀里仔细的把拉链拉上。

“我要退出来了哦，”林煐岷小声的提示，慢慢把软下来的分身抽出来，先用餐巾纸清理郑世云后面流出来的部分。

郑世云低头看着林煐岷认真擦拭的样子，目光极为缠绵的徘徊在他的眉眼，似乎要把这样的林煐岷刻下来藏在心里。

“弄好了，来，裤子穿上。”林煐岷抬眼看到郑世云的目光，愣了一下极为不自然的低头拎起裤脚帮他套上。“那我去开车，要坐在副驾驶吗？”

“不了……有点累。”郑世云垂着眼又缩成一团，把手揣在了口袋里。

“嗯……好，累了就睡一会儿，到了我再叫你。”林煐岷强忍住心中不详的预感，摸摸郑世云的软发，就要起身走。

“等等。”郑世云拉住了林煐岷的手腕。

“怎么了？”林煐岷坐回来，心脏突然乱了节奏开始狂跳。

郑世云慢腾腾蹭过来，靠近了林煐岷的脸：“亲一下。”

怪异的感觉止住了，林煐岷捧着郑世云的脸，深情的印上自己的吻。浅得近乎虔诚的吻。结束之后郑世云低垂着眼说：“去吧。”

林煐岷收回目光，开了车门去前面驾驶了。郑世云躲在光不能到达的角落，抬起眼便簌簌掉下泪来，为了不让林煐岷发现，他用手背蹭掉眼泪的痕迹。

到郑世云的住所短短二十分钟，停稳了之后郑世云便从侧门下了车，车外的冷风刮得他有些站不稳。

郑世云走到主驾驶的窗边，林煐岷摇下窗户说道：“快进去吧，外面很冷。”

郑世云直视着林煐岷的眼睛，寒冷的风像刀一样刮着他的脸，很快鼻子就冻红了。

“林煐岷，回去的路上小心开车，”郑世云放在口袋里的手捏紧了拳头，指甲嵌入手心一阵阵钝痛，“还有……我们分手吧。”


End file.
